Losing You
by Cris Elladan
Summary: Os sentimentos de Aragorn, Legolas e Théoden durante a batalha contra os lobos de Isengard em As Duas Torres.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem ao Prof Tolkien. Eu só os peguei emprestados por um tempinho.

**Linha Temporal:** A fic se passa enquanto o povo de Rohan caminha para a fortaleza do Abismo de Helm em As Duas Torres. História baseada no filme, e não no livro.

Fic dedicada às meninas do Tolkien Group que me incentivaram à escrever.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 1 - Deixem os Mortos  
**

_Estamos sob ataque!_

Este é o pensamento que cruza minha mente quando percebo a agitação e o desespero presentes nos olhares do povo de Rohan que seguia em direção à fortaleza do Abismo de Helm.

Tal pensamento é confirmado ao levantar meu olhar e avistar Legolas disparando suas flechas incansavelmente contra o inimigo.

Ao me virar, avisto Théoden e o vejo mandar Éowyn embora para a fortaleza levando consigo mulheres e crianças enquanto os cavaleiros já se preparam para a batalha.

Em algum momento da luta me separei de Legolas e Gimli. Permito-me um momento para desejar do fundo de meu coração que os dois estejam bem, embora confie cegamente em suas habilidades de luta.

Não tenho mais tempo para me preocupar com eles e nem com ninguém já que um orc está me dando trabalho. Consigo me livrar dele desferindo-lhe um golpe fatal e o vejo cair no chão. Sinto uma pequena pontada no pescoço e com dor no coração percebo que a pontada que senti foi o colar de Arwen se partindo sobre a minha pele.

"Não!" tento gritar, mas minha voz não sai, pois sinto uma dor aguda em meu braço que me distrai. Em meio ao meu desespero por perder o colar de Arwen nem percebi que estava sendo arrastado para um penhasco por um animal desgovernado.

Ainda tento me soltar, mas não consigo e vejo a beira do penhasco cada vez mais perto até que sinto o chão sumir e começo a cair. A última coisa que vejo é o céu azul antes de sentir a água e tudo escurecer.

*Legolas POV

Vejo os guerreiros lutarem e por um segundo me sinto aliviado por os termos conosco. Se estivéssemos sozinhos como estávamos quando começamos esta busca por Merry e Pippin, acho que não conseguiríamos vencer todos, mas a batalha acaba logo. Os últimos orcs restantes fugiram e os que ficaram foram mortos pelos cavaleiros.

Olho para o lado e vejo Gimli retirar seu machado do corpo de um orc já sem vida. Sinto meus olhos se moverem automaticamente e avalio os danos. Alguns cavaleiros mortos e muitos feridos. Sinto-me aliviado por ver que meu companheiro anão e o Rei Théoden estão bem, mas essa sensação dura pouco, pois meus olhos não encontraram alguém muito importante. Corro os olhos novamente por todos os presentes, mas não o encontro.

"Aragorn!" chamo e vejo Gimli e Théoden me imitarem.

Caminho pelo campo por entre os corpos procurando por meu amigo e futuro Rei dos homens até que ouço uma risada. Sigo o som e descubro que esta veio de um orc moribundo. Vou até ele e sinto a presença de Gimli atrás de mim. Ele se adianta e vai até o orc.

"Conte-me o que aconteceu e farei com que sua morte seja indolor" diz ele

"Ele acabou caindo no penhasco" responde o orc.

Meu coração se recusa a acreditar nessas palavras. Vejo Théoden passar por mim e ir até e beira do penhasco procurando por Aragorn.

"É mentira" digo a ele

O orc tenta responder, mas seus olhos se arregalam e suas palavras se perdem quando ele engasga em seu próprio sangue. Segundos depois percebo que estou segurando um orc sem vida.

Deixo-o no chão ainda recusando-me a acreditar em suas palavras quando algo me chama a atenção. Ele está segurando algo brilhante. Levo minha mão até as dele e retiro o que parece ser um colar. Não preciso olhar duas vezes para perceber que este é o colar de Arwen. O colar que ela dera à Aragorn como um sinal de seu amor e devoção.

Levanto-me e em questão de segundos estou ao lado de Théoden procurando por Aragorn nas águas geladas do rio que corria no final do penhasco. Meu coração se aperta quando não vejo nem sinal dele.

Posso ouvir alguém se aproximar, mas não me dou ao trabalho de olhar para trás, focando toda a minha atenção no rio. Pelo canto de meus olhos vejo Théoden virar-se para o recém-chegado.

"Coloque os feridos nos cavalos. Os lobos de Isengard retornarão" diz ele e, após uma pausa a qual ele usa para olhar para mim, continua "Deixem os mortos".

Após essas palavras, me sinto frio e sozinho como não me sentia há muito tempo.

*Théoden POV

"Deixem os mortos"

Sabia que o elfo estava me ouvindo, mesmo sem demonstrar, mas no momento em que essas palavras deixaram minha boca ele se virou para mim como se acordando de um transe.

Desde que o conheci, ele sempre me pareceu um guerreiro forte, calmo e em total controle de suas emoções, mas no momento em que aqueles olhos azuis viraram-se para me encarar pude ver toda a mistura de sentimento que estavam ali e que ele não conseguia mais guardar. Um misto de confusão, tristeza e solidão que até me fizeram vacilar por um momento antes que ele virasse os olhos novamente na direção do rio.

Sabia que os dois eram muito próximos e que o elfo com certeza seria o que mais sentiria a perda de Aragorn, mas também sabia que não poderiam ficar ali por muito tempo. Como dissera antes, os lobos de Isengard retornariam.

Permito-me a liberdade de levar minha mão até o ombro do príncipe elfo oferecendo todo o consolo que posso no momento e olho em seus olhos mais uma vez antes de dar-lhe as costas.

"Venha".


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de tudo, queria pedir desculpas pela demora para postar o segundo capítulo.

Prometo que o próximo capítulo será postado logo e o último já está sendo escrito.

Esse capítulo é inteiramente focado no Aragorn.

Perdoem-me pelo capítulo curto.

Espero que gostem.

Beijos!

-*-*-*-*-

**Capítulo Dois – Confie em Nós**

Sinto meu corpo flutuar sobre a água, mas não consigo me mover. Meu corpo parece não obedecer aos comandos de minha mente.

Por um momento me sinto assustado, mas de repente sinto uma presença ao meu lado. É a presença daquela a quem amo mais do que tudo neste mundo. É a presença de Arwen.

Consigo vê-la. Ela está deitada pensando em mim.

Mesmo sem querer, sinto minha mente vagar por memórias do tempo que passamos juntos. Uma delas, em particular, chama a minha atenção.

_**Flashback**_

Acordo e imediatamente percebo que estou num lugar diferente, mesmo que familiar.

Vejo um vulto em pé em frente a mim, mas ainda levo alguns segundos para perceber quem é.

"Arwen" meu coração responde antes que minha mente pudesse entender o que se passava.

Olho em seus olhos e sei que nada posso esconder. Ela consegue enxergar até minha alma quando me olha desse jeito.

Deixo que meus medos dúvidas e perguntas venham à tona.

"Min lû pennich nin i aur hen telitha" digo

"Ú i vethed…nâ I onnad. Boe bedich go Frodo. Han bâd lîn." Ela me responde

"Dolen I vad o nin"

"Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn. Si boe ú-dhannathach"

Sinto-me perdido, mas ela consegue devolver-me minha fé. Ela sempre conseguira

"Arwen...".

_**Fim do flashback**_

Depois da lembrança, sinto minha mente voltar ao presente, mas ainda posso sentir a presença dela.

É como se ela realmente estivesse sobre mim me beijando com seus lábios doces.

Posso sentir seu toque. Ele me deu a força que eu precisava para me que minha mente voltasse ao meu corpo.

Abro minha boca quase inconscientemente como se fazendo isso pudesse prolongar aquele momento com ela. Abro meus olhos e, por um momento, encontro seus olhos azuis pouco antes de desaparecerem.

"Que a graça dos Valar o proteja"

Não posso mais vê-la, mas ainda consigo ouvi-la dizer esta última frase de despedida.

Sinto algo me levantando e vejo que é Brego, meu companheiro, meu amigo, que viera para me ajudar.

Sei o que tenho que fazer.

"Aqui vamos nós" penso.

Enquanto Brego me leva ao encontro de meu destino, eu me permito lembrar a última parte daquela memória. Lembro-me exatamente de suas palavras.

"Ae ú-esteliach nad... estelio han. Estelio ammen."

E eu confio.

-*-*-*-*-

**Tradução do diálogo entre Aragorn e Arwen**

**Aragorn: Min lû pennich nin i aur hen telitha"**

_Você uma vez me disse que este dia chegaria_

**Arwen: Ú i vethed…nâ I onnad. Boe bedich go Frodo. Han bâd lîn.**

_Isto não é o fim… é o início. Você deve ir com Frodo. Este é o seu caminho._

**Aragorn: Dolen I vad o nin**

_Meu caminho não está claro para mim._

**Arwen: Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn. Si boe ú-dhannathach**

_Ele está diante de seus pés. Você não pode hesitar agora._

**Aragorn: Arwen...**

_Arwen..._

**Arwen: Ae ú-esteliach nad... estelio han. Estelio ammen.**

_Se você não confiar em mais nada... confie nisto... confie em nós._


	3. Chapter 3

_Mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora pra atualizar. Acabei demorando mais do que gostaria._

_Este capítulo foi escrito no ponto de vista do Legolas e conta seus pensamentos ao chegar ao Abismo de Helm depois de perder seu amigo._

_Espero que gostem._

_Como sempre esse capítulo é dedicado às meninas do Tolkien Group, mas duas delas em especial que sempre me incentivaram a escrever. __Dua (__Duachais Seneschais__)__, que foi uma das primeiras a saber sobre a fic e __Sadie (SadieSil)__ pois não tem como escrever sobre o Las e não dedicar à ela._

_Espero que goste do capítulo!_

-*-*-*-*-

Enfim chegamos ao Abismo de Helm.

Sinto uma sensação de alívio percorrer meu corpo ao ver que conseguimos chegar até aqui sem mais problemas, mas logo me lembro do que aconteceu durante a única batalha que travamos no caminho.

Lembro-me que perdi meu melhor amigo numa batalha contra orcs enviados por Saruman e sinto uma dor muito grande abrir passagem e se apoderar de meu coração.

Ainda não aceitei a perda dele.

Sinto-me dividido. Meus instintos dizem que Aragorn ainda está vivo e que vai voltar a qualquer momento, mas meu cérebro me diz que ele se foi, que aquele orc moribundo estava dizendo a verdade e tenho a prova disso é a Estrela Vespertina em minhas mãos.

Preciso ficar sozinho. Preciso me afastar de todos, pelo menos até colocar meus pensamentos e sentimentos em ordem. Olhar pra todos estes guerreiros, todos esses humanos, me faz perder o chão porque me lembram dele.

Não vejo o tempo passar. Não sei se foram horas ou dias. Apenas me sento recordando o tempo que passamos juntos; as batalhas que lutamos e a paz da qual desfrutamos junto com Arwen e os El.

Arwen...

Como poderei encará-la depois disso? Como poderei olhar em seus olhos e dizer que não fui capaz de ajudá-lo? Como poderei encontrar-me com Elladan e Elrohir sabendo que o irmãozinho deles não está mais aqui e que eu poderia ter impedido sua morte? Como...

Não consigo terminar meu pensamento. Sinto lágrimas em meus olhos e sei que preciso me afastar imediatamente. Não posso mais ficar. Preciso de ar.

Meus pés me avançam por conta própria e nem me importo com o local para onde me levem desde que seja longe daqui. Ainda tenho a imagem de seu rosto em minha mente quando sinto que meus pés pararam de se mover. Vejo alguém se aproximar e não consigo desviar os olhos da figura de meu melhor amigo se aproximando.

Quero falar alguma coisa, mas minha voz não sai e meu corpo recusa-se a se mexer.

Estou paralisado.

Não sei o que dizer; penso em muitas coisas, mas só o que consigo é uma frase:

"_Você está atrasado" _e após uma pausa para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, resolvo continuar a brincadeira_ "E você está péssimo"._

Estel deve saber o que se passa em minha mente, pois ele sorri para mim como se soubesse que apenas isso em acalmaria, como sempre acalmara antes, e não posso evitar pensar que tudo está de volta ao normal e que ele está de volta para nos guiar nesta guerra.

Passamos alguns segundos apenas rindo e nos contentando com esse momento de paz e felicidade que Ilúvatar nos proporcionou antes de voltarmos nossa atenção aos problemas ao nosso redor.

Sei que Aragorn deseja falar com o Rei Théoden, mas não posso deixá-lo ir ainda. Ainda tenho algo a fazer.

Estendo minha mão e deixo que ele leve a dele até a minha e pegue o objeto que lhe ofereço. Ele olha em meus olhos e eu vejo sua surpresa ao ver o colar que ele julgava perdido. Sorrio levemente para ele e ele logo esconde sua surpresa e sorri também.

"_Hannon le"_ são as palavras que ele me diz e abaixo minha cabeça num sinal de educação recebendo seu cumprimento.

Sinto um peso sair de meu coração ao abrir passagem para que ele siga até o salão onde o Rei está. Meu coração agora está em paz.


End file.
